Darla Diamond
Darla Diamond is a fan character created May 31, 2013 by SnowFright. She is from the story 'Diamonds and Toads' and is the cousin of Theresa Toad. Character About Darla is the daughter of the 'good sister' in the fairy tale Diamonds and Toads. Darla is an upbeat and happy-go-lucky princess in training who looks forward to one day managing her own kingdom. She tries to see the best in everyone and is determined to get the most out of her time at EAH. She loves adventuring, excitement and talks a mile-a-minute to anyone who'll listen about anyone and anything. Her happy personality holds a dark secret though, she hates that her happy ending comes with an inability to speak without spewing precious stones and pearls from her mouth and a gold digging prince. She also is filled with guilt over the fact that her cousin Theresa will one day be cursed to spit toads and vipers whenever she speaks. It's totally unfayr. Darla would give her happy ending up in a minute if it would spare her cousin. Appearance Darla has short, choppily cut white hair streaked with bright red and pastel yellow, she has a peachy complexion and blue-grey eyes. She wears a pale yellow dress with a diamond-patterned bodice and a cupcake skirt with red overlay and white ruffle trim. She wears a long sleeved white bolero jacket over the top, and red knee socks. Her white platform shoes tie in a bow at the back of her ankle and are decorated with a pale yellow gem. Her accessories consist of a pair of pearl stud earrings, a diamond hair clip, a pearl belt, and a necklace made of rubies from her mother that matches her cousin Theresa's emerald one. Fairy tale – Diamonds and Toads How the Story Goes Darla is from the story Diamonds and Toads How Darla fits in After her happily ever after, Darla's mother, Topaz Diamond, decided to use her new-found gift to improve the welfare of her kingdom. However, knowing the true value of her gift, she was careful not to use in in vein and never spoke too long or often. The prince she married, Conell Crownly, was more interested in finery than family and spent most of his time out seeking new treasures, leaving Topaz to raise their daughter alone. Darla didn't really feel the absence however as her mother was just as kind and loving as the fairytales said, raising her daughter to be a fair and compassionate princess. Darla used to look forward to visits with her cousin and aunt in the country, and has many happy memories of playing in the forest with Theresa. Until one day, not realizing that Theresa didn't know about their destiny, she chattered on a bit too long about their future. After that day Theresa become withdrawn and Darla started to realize the real cost of her happily ever after. Like her cousin, Darla is fluent in sign language although she doesn't use it as often as Theresa any more. Relationships Family Darla has a great relationship with her mother, and a distant relationship with her father. She wishes she had a better relationship with her cousin, Theresa, who avoids her. Friends *under construction* Pet *under construction* Romance Darla is always looking for romance, she knows one day she'll have to marry a prince she thinks will be more interested in her precious powers than her heart so she wants to have as much fun as possible before that. She secretly hopes to meet her own perfect partner who'll love her for more than just her powers. Enemies Darla doesn't believe in enemies - life's too short! Artwork DarlaDiamond.png Darla Diamond Card.png Darla_and_Theresa.png Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Diamonds and Toads